


I Miss You

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x15 Speculation, A Wondrous Place, Captain Swan Is True Love, F/M, Page 24, Post 6x14, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: This is based on the 6x15 promo and follows Emma's day after she realizes, that Killian is gone.





	

Emma was sitting in the Rabbit Hole all by herself and her drinks just kept coming. She didn't count how many she had by now. But weirdly she wasn't feeling any effect from the alcohol either. 

That didn't quite satisfy her since the only reason she is here, is to forget the previous day. Just for a while. She doesn't wanna think about it anymore. She can't handle it. 

First she found out that Killian killed her grandpa and he didn't even think of telling her. Then they had this big fight about that, which resulted in her breaking off their engagement. 

After that Emma went to their bedroom and sat on the bed, her face in a pillow and she cried badly, which isn't usual for her.

That she did until the tears weren't coming anymore. She then checked if Killian was gone and went out of the house herself. She went to the station in hopes off work distracting her, but it never did. 

All she did that day was think about theit break up over and over again. 

So when the time was right, she went home. As she opened the door and literally ran into the house, she realized that she might look to eager to get home. 

But she couldn't help it. Deep in the corners of their mind she still hoped, that she would get home to Killian sitting on the couch, waiting for her, but after looking around for a few seconds, she realized, that he wasn't there. She was all alone. 

She spent some time in front of their door, sneaking through the little window behind the curtain, but after a few hours she gave up. He wouldn't come home that day and maybe he will never do. 

So she went upstairs and put on one of his shirts to sleep in. She knew, that she couldn't sleep without him by her side and since he wasn't there, his smell must do. Its not like she can run through Storybrooke in the middle of the night, searching for her pirate. 

Maybe he doesn't wanna see her anyway. She broke up with him after all and not the other way around. She doesn't have a right to be missing him, but she does. 

So that's how Emma landed at the Rabbits Hole with multiple glasses of rum, which didn't help since that remembered her even more of Killian. 

Emma reached for her glass again only to realize, that it was empty. So she called for the bartender, who's one of the dwarfs. She doesn't know which since she couldn't care less at t the moment. 

Emma: "Id like another one."

Bashful: "No. I think you've had enough. I served you almost a whole bottle of rum by now. "

Emma: "I don't care. Just bloody give me more rum."

He turned around, looking scared. The dwarves didn't forget that Emma turned Sneezy into a statue. They respet her quite a lot. 

But Bashful couldn't keep from worrying about her either, so he decided to call his favorite person in the world. Snow White. 

 

Half an hour later Emma had several glasses of rum served by Bashful. She was currently sipping on her drink when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to find her mothere and Regina. 

MM: "Emma, sweetheart. Are you alright? Bashful called. He said youre trying to drink yourself to death."

Emma: "I'm fine."

But the two women didn't believe a word Emma said. They didn't even need Emma's superpower to figure it out since Emma was too drunk to hide her true feelings. 

MM: "We both know, that that's not true. Emaa, sweetie, what happened? Why are you here, drinking?"

Emma: "He...he just took off. I have to move on."

Mary Margret only then noticed the lack of a certain ring on her daughters hand. She was still too overwhelmed by Regina giving the Evil Queen a happy ending. It didn't let her concentrate. 

But now Emma will have all her attention. 

MM: "Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry. What happened? Where did he go?"

Emma discussed in her head whether to tell her mother the truth about her grandpa and Killian, but she decided against it. He might have broken her heart, but she won't break his trust. She still loves him and will probably always do. 

Emma: "We had this fight, which kinda caused me to give the ring back to him. I left the house and when I came back, he wasn't there. Nor has he come home. I don't think he will cone back. I messed up and now...I've lost him."

Emma was heavily crying by now and her mother hugged her tightly. She didn't like seeing Emma this upset. 

MM: "I don't understand...I saw him yesterday evening by the docks. Ibtold him to tell you, that Regina's fine. He said he'd do it. He did have a bag though, but he said, that he just picked up some things from the ship."

Emma: "What are you saying...that he left Storybrooke?"

She nodded and Emma sprang to her feet, running out of the Rabbit Hole. She had to see for herself whether he left town or not. She hopes, that he didn't. She can't lose him forever. 

The past few hours already killed her. She misses him so terribly. So intensley. 

So she runs to the docks. Luckily his ship is still there. She goes on it only to find Belle. 

Emma: "Hey. Is Killian here?"

Belle: "No. He hasn't been here in quite a while."

Emma leaves the ship again. She was filled with so much hope when she saw his ship in the sea, but he wasn't there. 

False hope is the worst. It leaves you more upset than you already were. 

Where else could her pirate be?

She has to fix this. She can't live without him. And even though she said, that she didn't want it anymore...she still wants to marry him. She wants them to be endgame. 

Suddenly she realized a certain boat missing. His brothers submarine. She's seen it just a few days ago, so did Killian leave with it? With his brother?

Did he really leave her without as much as a goodbye? That stang. It felt like a dagger through her heart.


End file.
